Forgotten
by NaruGaaFan
Summary: It had been five years since Sasuke had escaped the hell hole and he finally found his home again, only to find out his family had completely forgotten him, sequel to Kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

'_Thoughts'  
_'_**Inner Itachi'  
**_'_Flashbacks'  
_'_**Dreams'  
**_"Talking"  
**POV  
**A/N: Author's Note

* * *

Chapter 1

I stared at the gates of Konoha, over the years I had trained myself, because I refused to go home just as weak as I had left. _'Will they recognize me? Did they miss me? Will father finally be proud of me?'_

'_A cool sensation flowed over my lips, as the desert faded from my eyes and was replaced by the wood of a small hut._

"_See I told you, water fixes everything." I heard a boy say. I looked at the boy, he was about the as me age as me, he had white hair and purple eyes._

"_It doesn't cure death." I heard a girl say. I turned my head to look at the girl, she had pinkish red hair that matched her eyes._

"_Would you two stop bickering," A man who had just stepped into the door way snapped. He had black hair and golden eyes._

_He turned and looked at me a smile appearing on his lips. "We are glad you are awake… we thought you wouldn't wake up at all…"_

_He sighed, "So do you want to come and stay with me… or do you want to go your own way?"_

"_I'd rather go off on my own." I mumbled._

_He sighed again, "Very well, but remember you can always come and stay with me, I live in the Sound Village, but before I let you go I will leave you a gift." He walked over to me and bit me on the neck, I cringed, as a wave of pain hit me. The world faded from me._

_I woke up in a forest, there was a back pack next to me. I picked it up and looked at the note on it._

_Here kid here is some food… Karin insisted that you needed it, but I said people could easily live off of water… she won the argument, so there is food and WATER in there, try not to die._

_~Suigetsu_

_I then decided I wouldn't return home until I got stronger.'_

I snuck through the village I didn't want anyone to see me, because I might not want to stay here. I found my house and walked through the door, making sure not to make any noise, as I entered and walked. I saw my mother and father sitting with a young boy on the couch, he was five years old.

"You are doing such a good job, you truly are my son," I heard my father say. My heart began to ache, they had had a new kid and father was proud of him. Tears blurred my vision, but I refused to let them fall. I turned around and quickly made my way out, I didn't realize how hard I had closed the door until I heard it slam. I quickly ran out of the village. I would only upset them if I stayed; they had already forgotten about me, I guess I would take up that man's offer after all …what was his name again… Orochimaru. I continued running until I was back in the cave I had been staying in. _'Did Itachi forget about me too?'_ I stared at the wall, as I tried to remember where Orochimaru had said he lived.

**Itachi's POV**

I sighed, as walked through the door. It had been five years since Sasuke had been kidnapped and a year since Shisui tried to find him. Shisui hadn't succeeded, but the doctor had managed to cure my sickness and right after that I found out my mom was pregnant with another boy. I always gave him the cold shoulder; my heart wouldn't let me act nice to him. He replaced Sasuke; he got father's attention which was what Sasuke had always wanted. I refused to believe Sasuke was dead, even though Shisui kept telling me there was no way he was alive. My mother and father acted like Sasuke never existed.

"Hi Nii-san" Akira said. He had black hair and dark blue eyes.

"I told you not to call me that," I spat at him.

He looked at the ground and walked off.

I sighed and walked up to my room, putting all of my stuff away. Akira wasn't allowed in here, only Sasuke was.

"Itachi," I heard my mother say from the doorway.

I turned around and looked at her.

"Why do you always brush off Akira like he is a pest?"

"He thinks I am his big brother," I explained calmly.

"Itachi you are his big brother," She said.

"No I'm not… I'm Sasuke's big brother _not_ Akira's." I snapped.

"You're whose big brother?" She asked looking at me questioningly.

"Sasuke you know the one you replaced." I said, resisting the urge to activate my Mangekyo Sharingan. I had recently obtained it by killing Shisui… he had pissed me off when he yelled at me telling me to get over Sasuke and I just kind of killed him in cold blood. My killing urges had been growing ever since Sasuke had left, but I think my parents were the closest to being killed by me right now.

"Itachi, I have no idea what you're talking about, we don't know anyone named Sasuke." Mikoto insisted.

I clenched my fists and turned away from her. I kept repeating to myself resist the urge to kill. "Mikoto, leave now." I demanded.

"I will not leave, I am your mother, you don't tell me what to do." She said sternly. I spun around and let Amaterasu eat away at her body.

She screamed, as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Fugaku came and his eyes widened.

"Itachi what happened?" Fugaku demanded to know.

"Oh don't worry Fugaku you will be joining her soon enough and then I will send little Akira your way. You can all be dead." I said and laughed sadistically.

He didn't have time to say anything; the flames got him too quick. I grabbed my stuff again and walked out of my room.

"Nii-san what is going on?" Akira asked looking at me. I glared at him and then shrugged and let more flames eat away at him. This was going to take a toll on my body, but it was worth it.

I left Konoha that night and vowed to never return.

A/N: Ok that is it for now, I hope you thought that was ok IloveITACHIandSASUKE and I hope the flashback wasn't too crappy… I hope you liked this chapter and please be nice with the criticism… I wouldn't have posted this, but IloveITACHIandSASUKE has been patiently waiting for me to come out with it so I posted it for her. I really hope it wasn't too crappy and if it was I am really sorry that I disappointed all of you.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

'_Thoughts'  
_'_**Inner Itachi'  
**_'_Flashbacks'  
_'_**Dreams'  
**_"Talking"  
A/N: Author's Note

* * *

Chapter 2

Sasuke stared at the doors to Orochimaru's large mansion.

"There is no going back now," Sasuke muttered as he raised his fist and knocked on the door.

The doors swung open and Sasuke came face to face with Orochimaru.

Fear rose up inside of Sasuke, but he had promised himself that he wouldn't back down.

Sasuke made himself as tall as he possibly could, "I decided to except your offer."

Orochimaru grinned, he had a feeling Sasuke would come crawling to him eventually… well Sasuke wasn't necessarily crawling, but he could fix that.

"I am glad, please come inside." Orochimaru said ushering the boy inside.

Sasuke looked around taking in his surroundings it was dark and made of stone, with small flickering candle supplying little light to the place. It was the definition of creepy.

"Kabuto get Sasuke, something to drink." Orochimaru hissed.

Sasuke turned and looked at Orochimaru… could the man read minds… how did he know what I wanted.

Kabuto came in he had long whit hair that was pulled into a pony tail and he had big nerdy glasses.

Sasuke took the glass of water from his and took a sip. Sasuke stared at Orochimaru, but his vision quickly became blurry.

"What's…" Sasuke began, but the world faded before he could finish his sentence.

Orochimaru chuckled… it went exactly as planned.

* * *

Sasuke groggily opened his eyes, there was something around his neck and he soon realized it was a collar and he was chained to the wall.

He stood up only to be smacked so he was back on the ground.

"Now, now Sasuke… dogs don't stand on there feet, dogs stay on there hands and knees.

'_Fuck no… I will not act like a dog… there is no way.'_ Sasuke thought bitterly.

"You are high… there is no fucking way that I will act like a damn dog," Sasuke spat.

"That is not a good boy," Orochimaru hissed, Sasuke cringed as a he felt a shock go through his body.

'_You've got to be kidding… a shock collar …I am wearing a shock collar?'_

"Get this fucking thing off of me and let me leave," Sasuke demanded.

Orochimaru frowned and smacked Sasuke across the face, then he strolled over to Sasuke and slammed Sasuke's head into the ground.

Sasuke closed his eyes, as he tried not to cry out in pain. A coo, breeze washed over Sasuke and he realized he was naked… completely and totally naked.

"What the fuck you undressed me too!" Sasuke yelled glaring at the man in front of him.

"Of course what fun is a pet if it can't easily be fucked?" Orochimaru asked a grin quickly making its way onto his lips.

"Don't you dare…" Sasuke tried, but Orochimaru forced him down with his ass in the air.

"Don't… please," the young Uchiha begged.

Orochimaru ignored Sasuke's protests, as he placed his member at Sasuke's entrance.

"No please… I will be the best dog ever… just…" Sasuke begged more, desperately trying to get the man to stop.

Orochimaru smiled deciding to fuck with the boy a little more.

Using a jutsu to make his voice sound like Itachi's he spoke, "It is ok Sasuke; I am just showing you how much I love you." Orochimaru grinned as he pushed himself in all the way.

Sasuke gasped, as his body clenched around Orochimaru's length.

"Remember Sasuke I am showing you how much I love you by doing this." Orochimaru smirked, as Sasuke's body somewhat relaxed at those words.

Orochimaru adjusted himself so he hit Sasuke's sweet spot every time, soon Sasuke was actually moaning in sync with him.

"Just what, Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked.

"Harder… faster," Sasuke said.

Orochimaru smirked, Uchiha's never went back on their word, so Sasuke would have to live up to his he'd be the best dog ever, as long as I went harder and faster. Orochimaru came with a long moan and left Sasuke, never giving him the sexual release.

Sasuke was terrified of any human contact now, but there was nothing he could do about it… Orochimaru would hurt him when he wanted to… that included abuse and rape and on top of that Sasuke hardly got any water and he never got food.

* * *

Itachi sighed, as he walked through Kumogakure, he was trying to get an idea on where Sasuke would be, but so far he hadn't had any luck. Itachi looked over and saw a young boy crying he had black hair and pale skin; he was about the age Sasuke was when he disappeared. A man walked over to the child he had a sword strapped to his back. Itachi narrowed his eyes, as the man raised his sword. Itachi ran over and grabbed the child moving them both out of harm's way. Itachi felt a searing pain on his arms and chest. _'What the fuck?'_ Itachi thought as he looked down, blue flames had engulfed the child, the man with the sword dealt a harsh blow to the child sending it flying out of Itachi's arms.

On tail emerged from the child, as it began hissing at us.

"What the fuck?" Itachi asked out loud.

"The two tailed monster cat," The man said.

"And who are you?" Itachi asked.

"My name is Hoshigaki Kisame," He said giving Itachi a toothy grin.

Kisame turned his attention back to the Nibi.

It only took a couple of attacks for Kisame to finish off the Nibi.

Kisame turned his attention back to Itachi, "So… why are you in this village?"

Itachi paused; debating on whether or not he should tell him why. Telling him won, so he quickly replied.

"I was looking for information on my little brother… he disappeared a long time ago… you see." Itachi said, fidgeting slightly.

"Really who is your brother?" Kisame asked looking at the fidgeting Uchiha.

"His name is Sasuke…" Itachi muttered looking away from the blue man.

"Like _Uchiha_ Sasuke?" Kisame asked.

Itachi's mood lifted, "You've heard of him?"

"Yeah… Orochimaru said that he ran into a small Uchiha named Sasuke and that he had offered him a place to say… he never said if he excepted or not."

Itachi's mood dropped again. He had heard about Orochimaru before… and he wasn't exactly the person he wanted around his baby brother.

"But we can always check there… just let me get fired first." Kisame said smiling again.

* * *

Itachi raised an eyebrow, wondering what Kisame meant by that. The two walked together until they reached a cave. Kisame made a hand sign and went in.

"I killed it… and I quit." Kisame's voice sounded.

Kisame emerged from the cave a little later and we were off on our journey.

"You'd think that someone _wouldn't_ be staying in his village if he had a ton of people that wanted to kill him." Kisame said with a shrug, as Itachi stared at the giant mansion.

"And you'd think he wouldn't have a place that screams 'I am a rich mastermind.'" Kisame said as he knocked on the door.

Orochiamru came to the door and his eyes widened as he saw Itachi.

"You're the Uchiha Itachi," Orochimaru said in a voice that rivaled the squeal of a fangirl.

Itachi glared at Orochimaru, "Do you have my younger brother?"

"No, of course not." Itachi's eyes narrowed, Orochimaru was obviously lying. Itachi felt his eyes bleed red with the sharingan.

Orochimaru screamed like a girl in a horror movie and ran of with his tail between his eyes. They went down into the dungeon and saw the only room with a door that actually closed. Kisame nodded towards the door, Itachi's hand shook as he got ready to open the door… terrified of the site he was about to see.

* * *

A/N: And this chapter is done. I hope it was ok this was my first time writing more than one sentence in third person... so I hope it is alright. IloveITACHIandSASUKE will be helping me write this, so there might be a bit of a wait before the third chapter of this gets posted. I hope you all liked the chapter and don't forget to leave your reviews. Until next time... bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_'Thoughts'  
_**_'Inner Itachi'  
_**_'Flashbacks'  
_**_'Dreams'  
_**"Talking"  
**POV  
**A/N: Author's Note

* * *

Chapter 3

Itachi opened the door and his eyes widened. He saw his brother though he barely even recognized him.

Sasuke was sitting in the corner of the room his he was gagged and his hands were bound behind his back with what looked like special restraints that were used to prevent one from using chakra so they couldn't perform any jutsu. He was completely naked and was shaking.

It was rather cold in the room so it wasn't a wonder why he was. But he also noted that Sasuke was wearing a shock collar with a chain leash attached to it. Tears stained his face and he had two black eyes.

He had cuts all over his body and bruises as well. His lips were bruised blue and blood surrounded them and ran down his chin indications that he had been throwing up blood previously.

He was soo skinny you could actually count his ribs and see which ones were broken. He also had a strange mark on his neck.

Itachi stopped looking Sasuke over and looked into his little brother's eyes. They were filled with pain and fear, Itachi started to go over to him and Sasuke started to push backwards but found he couldn't because he was already by the corner sitting by the two walls so he just whimpered and started to cower.

He started to cry again and it broke Itachi's heart. "Sasuke…it's me…" Itachi said calmly. Sasuke didn't look at him he just continued to cry and his body trembled violently.

"Itachi…" Kisame said. Itachi look over at the older man who had helped him. "…slowly." Kisame continued once he had gotten Itachi's attention.

Itachi nodded and slowly reached out a hand as he kneeled in front of Sasuke. "It's okay…it'll be alright…I'm here…" Itachi continued to repeat himself as he tried to calm Sasuke down.

Sasuke flinched when the hand touched him he whimpered and tried move away from the touch but Itachi reached behind his head and untied the gag then removed it from his mouth.

"That's it…calm down…" Itachi said reaching behind Sasuke to untie his hands.

Once his hands were free Itachi started to undo his feet but he accidentally brushed his hand across Sasuke's inner thigh and Sasuke screamed and moved back crouching in the corner covering his head.

Kisame hurried over and helped Itachi up since his brother had punched him in the chest and knocked him down to the ground in his panic. Itachi took Kisame's hand and walked over to Sasuke slowly.

"It's okay Sasuke…it's Itachi…it's Nii-san…"

"Please don't hurt me…" Sasuke whimpered.

"I'm not going to hurt you otouto…" Itachi said reaching out to pull Sasuke into a hug.

When Itachi finally got his arms around the shaking boy Sasuke let out a scream and tried to pull away but Itachi quickly pulled him closer so he couldn't struggle and so he just held him there close to his chest.

Sasuke finally wore himself out from his struggling and finally calmed and listened to Itachi's shushing him quietly and also his telling him that it would be alright. Sasuke just sat there leaning against Itachi. Itachi slowly reached up to Sasuke's neck to take off the collar Sasuke tensed but he remained still, but also still shaking in fear.

"Good boy Sasuke…that's it relax…good boy…" Itachi soothed as he removed it and tossed it into the corner of the room.

Finally Sasuke noticed something the person holding smelled of the same cologne that Itachi always wore. He looked up at Itachi with wide eyes.

"I-Itachi…" He whimpered and started to cry harder. Itachi looked at Sasuke and gave a weak smile and hugged clung to Itachi as if his life depended on it.

"I-I thought I'd never see you again…I thought you, mother and father had forgotten me…" Sasuke sobbed.

"It's okay…I'm here now…" He said holding onto Sasuke. Suddenly he saw Kisame's Akatsuki cloak was held out to him.

"Here you go Itachi." Kisame said softly.

Itachi looked back at his naked and shivering brother. Itachi thanked Kisame and took the cloak from him and wrapped his brother's shivering body in it. Sasuke looked over at Kisame who smiled gently.

Before Sasuke could ask Itachi spoke. "Sasuke this is Kisame…he helped me find you…"

He explained. "Come on let's go…I don't know where we're going to go but I…"

"You two can stay with me." The older man said to the two teens.

"How you said you were a criminal I thought you stayed where you worked?" Itachi asked.

"I think I have enough money to by buy a house." Kisame said.

Itachi smiled. "Thank you."

"What?" Sasuke asked. "Why aren't we going home?"

Itachi sighed he knew this was coming he had to lie. "Sasuke…there was a fire in the house…while I was gone…mother and father died…I'm sorry…" Itachi said then again for a second time held his sobbing brother.

* * *

Five weeks later…

Itachi was lying in bed with Sasuke.

Kisame had actually got a pretty large decent house it had five bedrooms, a living room, two rather large bathrooms, and an outside balcony upstairs.

Itachi was lying down on the silk light blue bed sheets; he was shirtless and just wearing a pair of black shorts while he held his brother who was also shirtless and just wearing a pair of black sweats.

He was gently cuddling Sasuke this was how he had gotten Sasuke to go to sleep last night after he had woken up screaming from a nightmare.

However Sasuke was getting used to people again and he seemed to trust the adult that lived with them. Sasuke stirred and moaned loudly. Itachi smiled softly as he held Sasuke close to his chest he buried his face in Sasuke's silky dark hair it smelled good and it seemed to ease Itachi's nerves.

Itachi had been really nervous lately he hoped Orochimaru wouldn't come back for Sasuke but he knew that he eventually would.

Kisame said he would help take care of the snake if he did come for him. Sasuke moaned again as he felt Itachi's nose nuzzle his hair. He and opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Itachi holding him. Itachi was providing a good amount of body heat that was rubbing off against his skin.

"Morning otouto." Itachi said happily. Sasuke yawned and cuddled up against his brother again.

"Morning Nii-san." Sasuke replied squeezing his brother's waist tightly. Itachi returned the hug and kissed the top of Sasuke's head.

Itachi decided now should be the time to tell Sasuke that he had to go somewhere and would be gone for at least a week. Itachi was worried he didn't know how Sasuke would react.

He hadn't left Sasuke alone ever since he got back. He was always in the house with him or took him where ever he went. He also didn't know if Sasuke trusted Kisame enough to let him watch over him until he got back.

"Sasuke…I need to tell you something important okay?" Sasuke looked up at Itachi and nodded.

"Sasuke I'm going to be going somewhere for a little while and I've asked Kisame to watch over you while I'm gone…is that okay with you?" Itachi said slowly picking out his words carefully.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "B-But Nii-san…can't I come with you…please…?" Sasuke said softly. Itachi could tell he was scaring Sasuke and he pulled him into a tight hug.

"No Sasuke you can't it's something I have to do alone…but Kisame will take good care of you I promise…"

A tear ran down Sasuke's face. "B-But…what if…you don't come back…" Sasuke said choking on a sob.

Itachi ran his fingers through Sasuke's spiky but yet silky hair. "Sasuke…I would never ever abandon you…I love you you're my little brother…" Itachi said kissing Sasuke on the forehead. "…do you understand…?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded and Itachi smiled and gave him another hug. "Good…I promise Sasuke I'll come back." He said as he smiled happily at Sasuke.

Sasuke finally smiled back and hugged Itachi. "Okay." The young Uchiha said.

"Okay I have to get ready." Itachi said as he slowly got out from underneath Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened again. "What? You're leaving today?" He asked softly.

Itachi looked at him with pity. "Yes I have to go today Sasuke…I have to leave in an hour. I already called Kisame and he said he's coming back but he'll be two hours so I'll have to leave which means you'll be home alone for at least a half an hour since it'll take me an hour and a half to get ready."

Sasuke's eyes widened in terror. "Please Nii-san I don't want to be alone!"

Sasuke half screamed half sobbed as tears started to brim up in his eyes. Itachi kneeled next to Sasuke who had fallen to the ground as his knees had buckled from his body going into shock from all the fear that had suddenly rushed in on him.

"Hey, hey, hey…" Itachi whispered stroking Sasuke's hair and holding him rocking him gently. "It'll be okay…I told Kisame I'm going to leave my cell phone here with you. So if you are in trouble."

Itachi said wiping some tears from his sobbing brother's face. Sasuke looked up at him and sniffed. "I want you to lock the door and all the windows okay? And if someone does happen to get in I want you to hide and call Kisame. I have his phone number in list all you have to do is scroll down until you find it and press dial and that's it. He said he'll be there right away if you call…okay?" Itachi said softly.

Sasuke looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry Sasuke but I can't stay here until he gets back…I have to go but I want you to do as I say okay?" Itachi asked. Sasuke finally nodded after he buried his face into Itachi's bare chest.

"That's my boy…" Itachi said and kissed him again. "Now I've got to get ready okay?" Sasuke nodded and Itachi went into the bathroom to take a shower.

The bathroom was rather large. It had a white tiled floor and a large tub about the size of a large hot tub by the wall. And it had a large shower area.

Itachi closed the door and took his clothes off. He started the water and turned it on medium and stepped in. He sighed the water felt good on his skin. Itachi grabbed first cleaned his body then grabbed the shampoo and squirted some in his hand. He scrubbed the shampoo into his hair until it was a nice thick lather and then he rinsed it. He then put the conditioner in and rinsed that out as well.

He stood there in the shower for a while after he was done cleaning. He just stood there in the hot water. He was thinking, debating on whether or not he should leave Sasuke alone.

Even if it was for such a small amount of time he wasn't sure Sasuke could handle the pressure. He stood there for a long time he didn't even move when the water got freezing cold. He finally let out a long sigh and decided he had no other choice. He needed to do this.

He was going to get accepted into the ANBU and he could make money a good amount of money for that to help pay for the nice house him and Sasuke were currently in.

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower after he opened the door. He grabbed a white towel and wrapped it around his waist then walked out into the bedroom again he saw Sasuke sitting on the bed he looked miserable.

Itachi pitied his brother he had a feeling he would react this way. Itachi stared at Sasuke for a long time before he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of dark blue boxers. He slipped them on and then dug around in the dresser and found a pair of black leather pants and a black tank top shirt. He put those on and walked back over to Sasuke.

"Hey…its okay…I'll be back I promise…" Itachi said wrapping his arms around his brother's small form he noticed he was shaking again.

Itachi sighed and sat down on the bed next to him and held him for a long time before he looked at the clock.

"Sasuke…" He said softly. "I've got to go now…" He said digging into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone he gently grabbed Sasuke's hand and opened it then put the phone in his small hand and wrapped his fingers around it.

"Remember what I said Sasuke…lock the doors front and back, lock all the windows and do NOT answer the door. Kisame has a key and he'll come in. If someone does manage to get in hide and call Kisame immediately….okay?" Itachi asked looking deep into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke nodded as a single tear leaked from one of his eyes. "Good boy…" Itachi said softly and kissed him on top of the head then he got off the bed and stood.

"I got to go now. I'll help you lock the back door and the windows okay? Lock the front door after I leave." Itachi said standing up. Sasuke stood up and they started to lock the windows.

Then they went upstairs and locked the balcony door. Sasuke and Itachi walked downstairs and Itachi walked to the front door and looked at Sasuke then walked over and kneeled so he was at eyelevel.

"I have my other cell phone as well. But I do not want you to call me if you are in trouble I want you to call Kisame okay?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded and Itachi hugged him one last time before he turned around and opened the door.

"I'll see you when I get back in a couple of days okay Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded and Itachi smiled weakly he hated leaving Sasuke alone he could tell his little brother was scared shitless of being alone. He then closed the door and walked out the front gate. Sasuke locked the door and walked to the window and watched as his brother disappeared into the trees.

Sasuke was getting nervous Itachi had said Kisame would be back at the house half an hour after he left but it had been five hours and he was still here alone.

Sasuke sat on the couch crying silently. No sobs just tears were streaming from his eyes. There was no noise in the house except for his breathing.

Sasuke suddenly heard a window smash and his eyes widened. He pulled out the phone Itachi had given him and started to dial Kisame's number when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and a hand was thrown over his mouth. Sasuke started screaming and thrashing in the person's grip but they tightened their grasp.

"Now, now its okay just relax." came the familiar voice of Orochimaru. Sasuke looked around for him and saw him walk out of the shadows of the room. He then saw that long tongue of his shoot out of his mouth and grab the phone out of his hand.

Sasuke's tears started to flow more heavily. Orochimaru chuckled and he walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke could only guess that the man holding him was Orochimaru's assistant Kabuto.

Orochimaru looked down at the phone and smirked then he looked back at Kabuto. "Kabuto tie up our little Sasuke-kun and sit him down on the couch. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere." Orochimaru commanded.

Kabuto pulled out some rope and wrapped it around Sasuke's wrists and tied the ends into incredible knots.

Sasuke started to cry since he was free to do so with his mouth not being covered anymore. Orochimaru smirked and his tongue came out of his mouth and he licked the salty tears off Sasuke's face.

He looked back at the phone that was in his hand. He set it down on the table and pulled out a white handkerchief and walked over to the couch that the bound Sasuke was sitting on and forced it into his mouth and pulled it back then tightly tied it behind the twelve year old's head so tight that Sasuke couldn't even make the slightest sound.

He then picked up the phone and smirked he put it in his pocket and then looked at Kabuto. "Come Kabuto let's take little Sasuke-kun back to the hideout." He said as he looked at the squirming boy sitting on the couch. Kabuto nodded and knocked Sasuke out then picked him up. Then the snake sanin and his assistant walked out into the night and disappeared.

* * *

Three days later…

Sasuke sat in the dark room he was stripped of his pants and was just sitting in his boxers. He was still gagged and bound he would've still been crying but he had used up all his tears from crying too much already.

Orochimaru suddenly walked into the room with a sick grin on his face Kabuto followed but he stopped at the door and waited by it after closing it. "Now Sasuke-kun…I imagine you would like to talk to your brother would you not?" Orochimaru asked with a grin.

Sasuke sniffed and watched as Orochimaru pulled out the phone Itachi had given him and dialed Itachi's number of his other phone the one he had taken with him. He let it ring a couple of times before he heard a voice on the other end. Orochimaru put the phone on speaker phone mode so Sasuke could hear as well.

_**"Sasuke…I thought I told you to call Kisa-"**_Itachi voice came over the phone.

"Why Hello Itachi…" Orochimaru said with a snicker.

"_**What? Who is this?"**_Itachi asked curiously.

"Hmm…well that's a nice hello…Itachi-san…" Orochimaru chuckled.

"_**Wait a minute…where's Sasuke?" **_Itachi asked angrily.

"Oh don't worry…he's safe…" Orochimaru said cheerfully.

"_**Wait…this is Orochimaru isn't it!"**_ Itachi's angry voice came over the line.

"Nice work Itachi-san…" Orochimaru said with amusement.

_**"What have you done with Sasuke!"**_ Itachi growled each word dripping with venom almost as if he was daring the snake to lie to him.

"Don't worry he's safe Itachi…in fact he's right here next to me." Orochimaru said as he kneeled next to Sasuke and touched his hair and started to play with it making Sasuke shake with fear.

"_**Let him go…"**_ Itachi snarled.

"Hmm…you know…that is a good idea…but actually I think I'll keep little Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru said in a way he knew what piss Itachi off.

"_**I swear to god if you hurt him I will tear you to shreds when I find you."**_ Itachi snarled.

"Don't worry Itachi-san I made sure to go to a place you would never ever find…would you like to talk to your brother Itachi-san?" Orochimaru said as he looked at Sasuke with an evil grin. He noticed Sasuke was on the verge of breaking down into tears. He motioned for Kabuto to come behind Sasuke and tighten the gag in the boy's mouth which Kabuto did so immediately.

"_**Don't worry you fucker I will find you and if he has one hair out of place I will tear you limb from limb after I make you suffer so bad you'll be begging for mercy!"**_ Itachi yelled.

"Here he is…" Orochimaru said completely ignoring the threat. He put the phone to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke let out a low whimper and flinched as Orochimaru snaked his arm down and slipped his hand into his boxers.

_**"Sasuke? Are you there?"**_ Itachi asked.

Sasuke broke down finely after hearing the sound of his brother's voice and upon feeling Orochimaru start to massage his balls. He started sobbing and whining loudly into the gag as tears flowed freely from his eyes like a river.

"_**Sasuke…it's okay…I'm coming…I'm not going to let him hurt you okay…I'm coming to get you it'll be okay…"**_ Itachi said trying to calm his crying baby brother down. Though it had no effect on the young Uchiha.

Orochimaru chuckled and took the phone away from Sasuke's mouth and put it back to his.

"Don't worry Itachi…I'll keep little Sasuke-kun safe…" Orochimaru chuckled. Itachi was about to say something else but Orochimaru hung up the phone and looked back at Sasuke who was still crying.

He stopped massaging Sasuke's personals and removed his hand from Sasuke's boxers. He stood up and turned to the door and he and Kabuto left the room leaving the young Uchiha alone in the cold dark room crying and sobbing loudly.

* * *

A/N: Thanks goes to Itachi is KICKASS for this one, this is our friend IloveITACHIandSASUKE she just changed her name.

* * *

Kisame heaved a sigh, as he ran as fast as his feet could possibly carry him towards his house. He panted and wiped the sweat form his brow, as he unlocked and opened the door. Kisame frowned he had a bad feeling about this.

"Sasuke, I'm home!" Kisame called, pushing the door open all the way. Kisame's frown deepened as he didn't get an answer.

"Sasuke… are you there?!" Kisame tried again. Worry and panic built up in him, as he madly dashed through the house.

"Sasuke!" He yelled. _'Shit, shit, shit, Itachi is going to be so pissed…'_

Kisame pulled out his phone quickly dialing Itachi's phone number.

It rang a couple of times before someone picked up.

"Itachi… Sasuke isn't here… he's gone." Kisame said.

"**Yeah I know, this is all your fault!"**

"How… how did you know?"

"**Because Orochimaru called me and put him on the phone… he was **_**crying**_** Kisame he was **_**fucking**__**crying**_**. Why the fuck weren't you there when Orochimaru came?!"**

"Itachi… calm down… the reason why I wasn't here is because a guy name Kimimaro stopped me from getting home… he was working for Orochimaru… and I am so sorry… I tried to get home as soon as I possibly could, but he was strong… I am sorry Itachi… I am so very sorry…"

A sigh was heard from the other end of the phone. **"Ok Kisame… I will meet you at the house and we will try to get this figured out there... I will be there as soon as I can…"**

"Ok…" Kisame whispered, as the line went dead.

Five Days Later…

Sasuke hadn't ate or drank anything in 8 days and he was completely miserable. His mouth felt like a desert.

Sasuke looked up as he heard the familiar sound of a door opening. Sasuke almost grimaced, as Orochimaru came in, but he knew it would be best if he kept his emotions to himself.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, are you happy to see me?" Orochimaru asked smiling.

Sasuke began trembling, as Orochimaru walked closer picking him up and throwing him harshly into a different room. Sasuke whimpered, as his face came in contact with the cold stone. Orochimaru raised his hand and began beating Sasuke.

Sasuke stared up at Orochimaru, whimpering many of his bones were broken and he was bleeding badly.

Orochimaru lifted Sasuke up by his hair, as he unzipped his pants.

"Suck," He demanded. Sasuke shook his head no, staring at Orochimaru with wide eyes. Orochimaru delivered another harsh blow to Sasuke's head.

"Do as I say, or so help me I will rip your fucking tongue out of your fucking mouth!" Orochimaru yelled.

Sasuke opened his mouth and Orochimaru took that opportunity to shove himself in Sasuke's mouth. Orochimaru pushed himself all the way in Sasuke.

Sasuke gagged, as Orochimaru touched the end of his throat. He gagged again, as vomit entered his mouth. He couldn't let it out though, because Orochimaru was still in his mouth.

"Suck," Orochimaru demanded. Sasuke quickly obeyed and began sucking, until his cheeks ached. Orochimaru moaned as he came in Sasuke's mouth.

"Swallow it… all of it." Orochimaru demanded. Sasuke swallowed, as much as he could, as he began sobbing.

Orochimaru wasn't done yet eh flipped Sasuke over onto his back and slammed into him. Orochimaru slammed into him as hard as he could. Sasuke began crying, the only thing that was making this more bearable was the blood that was acting as a lubricant. Orochimaru came with a long moan. Orochimaru pulled up his pants smiling in satisfaction.

Orochimaru grabbed a dirty rag shoving it down Sasuke's throat making it almost impossible to breathe. Orochimaru pulled out a roll of duct tape, tearing off a piece and putting it firmly on Sasuke's mouth.

Orochimaru smirked, as he admired his work. Orochimaru then picked Sasuke up by his hair, throwing him in a small dark closet that Sasuke barely fit in.

Sasuke saw Orochimaru smile once more before the door slammed shut. Sasuke heard the lock click, as he began sobbing again.

Orochimaru smiled at his assistant, Kabuto.

"Come on Kabuto, Itachi and Kisame are going to come looking for Sasuke soon, we should prepare." Kabuto nodded, as they both left.

"So…" Kisame began, as he stared at Itachi.

"What are we going to do?" Itachi asked, as he paced back and forth. Kisame stared at the usually calm Itachi.

"Calm down Itachi… the only thing we can do is go there and fight them for Sasuke… there isn't really much planning that we can do."

"You're right… then we will go try and find them." Itachi said as both boys left.

Itachi sighed as he walked past Konoha… he had promised never to come back to this place, but apparently it couldn't be helped.

"Itachi?" a voice asked from behind the two.

Itachi spun around and came face to face with Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" Itachi asked his eyes narrowing.

"Why are you wandering around outside of Konoha?" Kakashi asked raising his visible eyebrow.

"Sasuke got kidnapped by Orochimaru and we are looking for him." Itachi explained calmly. With how well he had covered his tracks he was the last person they'd suspect to have killed his family.

"Didn't Sasuke get kidnapped years ago?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, but I found him and he's alive and now he is gone again… and… and…" Itachi said.

"He's alive?" Kakashi asked shocked.

"For now, but he won't be for long if he stays with Orochimaru…" Itachi mumbled.

"I'll help you… if that is ok with you?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, I will need all the help I can get." Itachi said.

* * *

A/N: Thank our friend for this upcoming part too.

* * *

One week later…

Orochimaru walked back into the room and walked over to the closet and stopped and stood for a second.

He smiled as he listened to Sasuke's hardly audible choked sobs thanks to the rag he had stuffed down the boy's throat. He smiled again and opened the door and looked at the curled up Sasuke who was now looking up at him with begging eyes. This made Orochimaru happy he knew he had complete power of the young Uchiha and the boy knew this too.

Orochimaru walked over to Sasuke and grabbed him by the hair and dragged him out of the closet. Tears started to stream from Sasuke's eyes again.

Once Sasuke was out of the closet Orochimaru picked him up and walked over to the wall. He sat Sasuke up against it and removed the tape then pulled the rag out of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke started gasping for breath and Orochimaru chuckled.

He then called in Kabuto who came in with a pitcher of water. He handed it to Orochimaru who looked at Sasuke.

"Open." He commanded. Sasuke didn't care if the water was drugged he was so thirsty he'd drink anything so he opened his mouth and Orochimaru put the pitcher to his lips and slowly poured the water into Sasuke's mouth. To Sasuke's surprise the water wasn't drugged it was just plain water. Orochimaru set the water pitcher down when it was gone and started to stroke Sasuke's hair running his fingers through the soft silky black locks.

"Good now that that's taken care of…"

"Please…just let me go…please…" Sasuke begged.

Orochimaru chuckled and picked up the rag again and forced Sasuke's mouth open and stuffed nearly all the way down the poor boy's throat and then got a new piece of duck tape and taped his mouth shut.

Sasuke then watched as Orochimaru started to play with his balls Orochimaru leaned down and started to lick them and Sasuke let out a loud whine of discomfort as more tears ran down his face.

Orochimaru stopped and smirked and caressed Sasuke's cheek. "Now, now Sasuke-kun…it's okay you're okay." Orochimaru said softly and dragged him back over to the closet.

Sasuke's stomach growled and this only made Orochimaru laugh he knew the boy had to be hungry and he liked making his little Sasuke-kun suffer.

Orochimaru violently threw Sasuke back into the closet and locked the door. Sasuke leaned against the wall, curled up and cried. He cried and cried until finally he fell asleep.

* * *

Three and a half hours later…

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru called.

Kabuto came in a few minutes later. "Yes Lord Orochimaru?"

"I am going out for a little while. I need you to watch over the hideout and our little Sasuke-kun."

"Yes my lord. " Kabuto said with a slight bow.

"Good." Orochimaru said and walked out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kakashi, Itachi and Kisame stood outside a rather large abandoned warehouse. "I think this is where he is." Kisame said. "I know it was where Orochimaru used to go when he wanted to be alone I followed him here once but I've never been inside." Kisame explained.

"Okay let's go then."

* * *

Four minutes later…

Itachi, Kakashi and Kisame walked through the halls. They looked through all the rooms and everything no luck they hadn't even seen anybody.

They suddenly saw a set of stairs that led downstairs. Itachi led the way downstairs and they walked through the dark halls and finely turned a corner and saw a door that had a huge lock on it. Itachi looked at it oddly.

They started towards it slowly when they got to the door Kakashi looked at the lock and charged up a chidori blast. He suddenly thrust his hand on the lock and it snapped off.

Kakashi backed up to let Itachi go first. Itachi walked in and he looked around the room was completely empty except there was a tiny closet in the corner of the room it had a lock on it and it appeared to be locked. Itachi looked at Kisame.

"Why would a closet be locked?" Kisame asked.

"I have an idea why." Kakashi said and charged up another chidori then repeated what he had done to the other lock. The door slowly creaked open.

Itachi moved and opened the door wider and his eyes widened as he saw his little brother curled up in the cramped closet he was still asleep this worried Itachi greatly he kneeled and shook him a little he still didn't wake so he shook him a little more roughly.

Finely Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he looked around then he felt someone touching him and he flinched he thought it was Orochimaru. He looked in the direction the contact was coming from and saw Itachi he.

Itachi obviously didn't know what to say when he opened his mouth to say something because he closed it again and silently pulled Sasuke out of the closet.

Sasuke started to cry silently and Itachi gently peeled the tape off Sasuke's mouth and then pulled the rag out of his mouth. Once the rag was out of his mouth Sasuke burst into a mess of hysterical sobs.

Itachi just hugged him tightly and held him there shushing him. "It's okay…let's get you out of here okay?" Sasuke nodded as Itachi picked him up. They then all started out of the warehouse.

* * *

Forty five minutes

later… 

Itachi hurried into the hospital and looked around for a doctor. Kisame was taking his sword back home and was coming back to meet Kakashi in the waiting room.

Sasuke clung to Itachi he had his arms wrapped around his body going all the way across his chest and he was squeezing tightly. Itachi knew Sasuke was scared of hospitals to be honest he always had been. But now with so many people here while Sasuke was in the state he was in, it made Itachi nervous. \

He finely found a doctor and he ran up to him still cradling Sasuke. "Excuse me." He said firmly. The doctor turned his attention to Sasuke and Itachi and his eyes widened.

"Oh dear god! What happened to him?" He asked as he started to check on Sasuke.

"I don't know to be honest please just help him." Itachi said. The doctor showed Itachi a room and he told him to lay Sasuke on the examination table.

Itachi walked over and tried to set Sasuke down but Sasuke held onto him with a death grip.

"Hey…it's okay otouto…I'm going to be right here…no one is going to hurt you I promise…" Itachi said softly.

Sasuke burst into tears. "I wanna go home!" He rasped out it was hardly understandable since the cut on his throat was messing up his speaking.

"We'll go home soon I promise. I just want to make sure you're okay. Now please let go." Sasuke's eyes leaked tears and he was shaking violently.

Itachi sighed. "Can you do this while I'm holding him?"

The doctor nodded. "I can try." He said and pulled out a roll of bandages and started to bandage him up. He went to remove Sasuke's shirt but when he touched the bottom of it Sasuke started screaming and then broke down sobbing. The top of his lungs and he withdrew his hand.

"I need you to calm him down so I can examine his chest for wounds." Itachi nodded.

"Sasuke…Sasuke look at me…" Sasuke turned his head away from Itachi and continued to cry. "Sasuke it's okay he won't hurt you…he wants to help you…I want you to be okay…please…let him take a look at you…please." Itachi asked gently running his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke started to calm but he continue to cry. The doctor removed Sasuke's shirt and he gasped while Itachi's eyes widened in horror.

"Dear god when was the last time he's eaten!?" The doctor exclaimed.

"I already said I don't know what happened!" Itachi snapped.

"Okay well after I treat the rest of these I want you to take him home and make sure he gets some food. Am I understood?" The doctor asked.

Itachi nodded as the doctor started to finish dressing Sasuke's wounds then finely he was done and he nodded telling Sasuke it was okay for him to put his shirt back on.

Itachi then helped support Sasuke out of the room and he met Kakashi and Kisame in the waiting room.

He thanked Kakashi for the help and that he'd see him sometime soon. Then he told Kisame that they were going back to the house and the two left to take Sasuke back home.

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of that chapter, I hope you all liked it and don't forget to leave your precious reviews and don't forget to thank our friend Itachi is KICKASS.


	4. Chapter 4

Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

'_Thoughts'  
_'_**Inner Itachi'  
**_'_Flashbacks'  
_'_**Dreams'  
**_"Talking"  
**POV  
**A/N: Author's Note

* * *

Chapter 4

By the time the two Uchihas and Kisame got home it was midnight. Itachi carried Sasuke into the house and then looked at Kisame when he stepped in the door.

"I'm going to put Sasuke to bed then I have to talk to you." Itachi said calmly.

Kisame nodded and walked over to the couch to wait for Itachi.

Itachi walked down the hallway until he came to the bedroom that was his and Sasuke's.

He walked in and laid Sasuke on the bed but put him into a sitting position and removed his shirt. Sasuke liked to sleep with no shirt on. He claimed it was more comfortable but Itachi couldn't really disagree neither could Kisame. At least one of them was always seen around the house without a shirt on. They were all guys so it didn't bother them.

Itachi then laid Sasuke back down and pulled the covers over him he leaned down and kissed his forehead and walked downstairs and sat on the other couch that was across from the one Kisame was sitting on.

Kisame looked at Itachi and turned off the TV. "I have to return to that meeting for my acceptance into the ANBU…can you watch him?"

Kisame nodded. "What should I do if he panics and sees you're not here?"

"Just give me a call." Itachi said and stood and walked out the door.

Kisame then decided to take a short nap on the couch. He stretched out and yawned.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!?!" Orochimaru screamed at Kabuto.

"I don't know my lord I went down stairs to check on him and someone had blasted the lock off the door and the closet lock." Kabuto said keeping his cool.

"It had to have been that lousy brother of his…" Orochimaru hissed.

Kabuto remained silent. "I'll deal with your punishment when I get the chance…right now I want you to go and fetch me back little Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru demanded.

"Yes my lord."

* * *

Back at the house with Sasuke…

Sasuke groaned softly he opened his eyes and looked around. "Itachi?" He asked softly.

"Itachi?" He said more loudly. He finally got out of bed and walked out of the room. It was morning and it felt warm.

Sasuke started to get frantic. "Itachi!" He called out.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs…

Kisame was sitting at the table eating what appeared to be some left over spare ribs. He looked up when he heard Sasuke calling for Itachi. He took a deep breath he so wasn't ready for this. He knew he wouldn't be able to calm the boy down if he started to freak out.

If he was able to calm him down it wouldn't be the easy way that's for sure and he knew that he absolutely could not use violence against Itachi's little brother when he was in the state he was in. Not that he would even think about hurting Sasuke he was a good kid and he and the kid got along pretty well.

He watched as Sasuke came walking around the corner he had some tears streaming from his eyes. Kisame couldn't help but pity Sasuke he had gone through so much and all he wanted was to feel safe and be with someone who he believed could protect him. Itachi was that someone.

Sasuke stopped walking and stared at Kisame. For a long time the two shared silence before Kisame broke it. "Hey…I see you're up. I imagine you're hungry huh?" Kisame asked softly.

Sasuke nodded his tears weren't coming down his face as hard but they were still there. "Itachi had to go back to that meeting. Did he tell you he might get accepted into the ANBU black ops?" Sasuke shook his head and he started shaking at the thought of Itachi being away.

Kisame stood and walked over to Sasuke and kneeled. "Hey…he told me to tell you that he promises he'll comeback. And I'm not going anywhere this time so you're safe with me okay?" Kisame said putting his large hands on Sasuke's small shoulders. Sasuke slowly nodded and Kisame smiled.

"Okay then…let's get you something to eat." He said as he walked over to the fridge.

Kisame opened in and dug around for a while. "Hmm…all we have is some more ribs…is that alright with you?" Kisame asked.

Sasuke's stomach growled loudly and Sasuke blushed. "I'll take that as a yes." Kisame said as he put the food in the microwave and heated it up.

Sasuke walked over to the table and sat down. Kisame came back over a minute later with the plate of food. He set it down in front of Sasuke.

"There you go kid." He said calmly then watched as Sasuke started to eat slowly at first but as soon as he swallowed he really started to dig in. Kisame couldn't blame him poor boy hadn't eaten in what eight days. Kisame just watched as Sasuke quickly downed the food.

Kisame then walked over to the fridge again and pulled out a bottle of water. "Here you go." Kisame said and sat down across from him.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Itachi was standing in the training field. The ANBU officers were going to see if he could pass their final test if he succeeded he would be able to become an ANBU ninja.

Three targets popped up and Itachi slipped three kunai out of his sleeve and into his hand between his knuckles with a flick of his wrist he hit all three targets.

One suddenly jumped up behind him and Itachi wheeled around and cut the target's head off with his katana.

Itachi looked to the left and saw a storm of kunai coming his way faster than one could blink Itachi jumped high into the air and threw a shuriken at the machine that had fired the kunai knives at him it flew strait through the machine's circuits and sparks flew out of it.

A larger target suddenly charged at him at full speed and Itachi smirked and formed some hand signs. **"Fire style: ****Fire Dragon Flame Missile****!!"** Itachi shouted and huge scorching hot flames shot from his mouth in a flamethrower like fashion. The target and the trees around were black from being burnt up.

Itachi rubbed the back of his head nervously as the officers stared at him. "Oops…I think I over did it…sorry…" Itachi said smiling sheepishly.

The one in charge just blinked from his amazement. "Y-You're in…" He said still in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kakashi yawned he was tired he had been up all night. He didn't know why he couldn't sleep. Perhaps it was because he was worried about the two Uchiha brothers. He was a bit concerned with Itachi and then there was Sasuke. Sasuke looked as frail as a kitten when they had found him. He finally decided that he'd go and see how they were doing. He stood and put on his vest then walked out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kisame and Sasuke got done eating and Kisame stood and put the plates in the dishwasher. Kisame then walked back over to the table and sat down where he had been across from Sasuke.

The two sat in silence for a long five minutes before Kisame spoke trying to break the awkward silence. "Would you like to watch some TV?" He offered.

Sasuke didn't answer but walked over to one of the two couches and sat down and watched as Kisame turned on the TV and started flipping through channels.

He stopped when he found an interesting channel. "This okay for you?" He asked. Sasuke nodded and Kisame walked over and sat down beside him.

* * *

Later…

Sasuke had fallen asleep around noon he was now lying down with his head in Kisame's lap. Kisame was about to doze off as well when there was a knock on the door. Kisame looked at the door and tried to get up but he didn't want to wake Sasuke.

"Come in." He said.

The door opened and Kakashi walked in the door. He paused when he saw Sasuke resting on Kisame. "Should I come back later?"

He asked. "No it's fine. Come in." Kisame said not moving from his spot.

"Where's Itachi?"

"He went back to get accepted into the ANBU black ops." Kisame explained.

"I see…" Kakashi said then he turned his attention to Sasuke. "How's he doing?" Kakashi asked.

Kisame shook his head. "He still seems to be shaken up. But it's not my place to say since I'm not his brother." Kisame said looking back down at the sleeping boy.

"Well I just wanted to stop by and see how things were going." Kakashi said standing back up and walking to the door. "Tell Itachi I stopped by." Kakashi said.

"Alright." Kisame said and watched as Kakashi left.

* * *

Later…

Kabuto watched through the window as Kisame slowly drifted off to sleep. He suddenly smashed the window in and hopped into the house. Kisame and Sasuke woke with a start. Kisame looked at Kabuto and frowned.

"Get out of here. I can tell you have no good intentions now leave." Kisame said firmly as he grabbed his sword from beside the couch where he had put it in case he needed it.

"Hand over the boy and make this easier for yourself." Kabuto said with a smirk.

"No. Now I won't say it again…leave." Kisame snarled.

He took a quick glance at Sasuke who was shaking violently. Kisame got in front of Sasuke as Kabuto continued over to him.

"You asked for it!" He shouted and charged at the medic nin and swung his sword at full force. It hit Kabuto hard in the chest and tore part of his purple uniform.

Kabuto swung a fist but Kisame caught it and started to squeeze. Kabuto smirked and he disappeared with a puff of smoke and he was suddenly behind Kisame and he smacked him on the back of his neck and Kisame fell to the floor unconscious.

Kabuto smirked and walked over to Sasuke and knocked him out as well then picked him up and walked out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Two men wearing dark cloaks with red clouds on them walked into a dark room where their leader was always at.

"Well?" Came the man's irritated voice.

"We've just heard that Orochimaru now has the Uchiha." The man that was hiding in the shadows smirked.

"Good…I want you and Hidan to go fetch me the boy." He said with a chuckle. "An Uchiha…a Sharingan user would make a good addition to this organization…" The man said and turned his back to the two.

The silver haired man started to whine and complain that he didn't want to but the other man with the mask on his face shut him up by punching him hard in the arm.

"Oi! That hurt you freakin cock sucking mother fucker!" The teen yelled.

"Shut up Hidan and let's just go." The other man said turning to the door. The two then walked out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Itachi looked at the officers as they handed him his uniform and his mask. "Here you go kid." The man in charge said. "Congratulations Mr. Uchiha you are now an ANBU ranked ninja."

Itachi nodded a thank you and turned to leave. "Why don't you stick around here for a little bit?" The man asked.

"I can't I have to go home and come back to my little brother Sasuke." Itachi explained the man nodded and Itachi headed off on his way back home.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sasuke awoke to the sound of the cell door opening. He looked and saw Orochimaru come in. He started to shake again his body was trembling like mad.

Orochimaru kneeled down and smirked. "Oh, what ever should I do with that Kabuto? I never told him to gag you…" Orochimaru said pretending like he was thinking.

Kabuto suddenly came rushing in. "M-My lord!"

Orochimaru glared at him. "What!?" He asked irritated.

"T-The Akatsuki are here they've just gotten in!" Kabuto exclaimed.

Orochimaru's eyes widened to the size of quarters. He picked Sasuke up and locked him in the same closet he had when Itachi had found him.

"Let's leave quick we'll come back for Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru said but suddenly something sliced his arm. Orochimaru looked to the left and saw a smirking Hidan he had just slashed him with his scythe. Orochimaru grit his teeth to relieve the pain.

"We're here for the Uchiha don't interfere Orochimaru."

"I don't think so. Little Sasuke-kun is mine." Orochimaru growled.

Orochimaru suddenly realized something. Hidan's partner was Kakuzu. And Kakuzu was no where to be seen. Orochimaru started to turn around when a fist slammed hard into the back of his head knocking him out.

Kakuzu walked over to the small closet and opened it. He pulled out a struggling Sasuke and smirked. Hidan just blinked and started whining again.

"Ahh man…this is the little brat that the leader wants?" Kakuzu nodded. "He's a shrimp look at the size of him!" Hidan exclaimed laughing hysterically.

Sasuke started to cry he wanted Itachi so bad. He wanted it all to go away Kakuzu noticed Sasuke's tears and he smirked.

"Let's go." He said and he and Hidan made their way out of the base.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Kakashi walked back over to Itachi's house he forgot to mention one more thing to Kisame he was surprised when he met Itachi while he was coming up to the house.

"Hey Itachi." Kakashi said happily.

Itachi turned around. "Oh….Kakashi what are you doing here?" Itachi asked.

"I was coming to see how you were holding up." Itachi frowned and looked at Kakashi oddly.

"I'm fine why do you a-" Itachi stopped in mid sentence when he saw one of the windows was smashed in. Kakashi noticed this as well and looked at Itachi.

They both headed up to the house and saw the door was wide open. Itachi hurried in and saw Kisame lying unconscious on the floor. Itachi's eyes widened.

"No…" He growled and ran through the house looking for Sasuke. He came back into the room where Kakashi was kneeling over Kisame trying to wake him up.

Kisame moaned a few minutes later and opened his eyes. He looked around and sighed when he saw Itachi he looked angry. "I apologize Itachi. I tried to stop him from taking Sasuke but I couldn't." Kisame said sadly.

Itachi sighed and looked at him. "It's okay…but now…we got to go find him…again..." Itachi said. "…damn what does that son of a bitch want with him…?" Itachi asked himself and thought for a second before sighing and standing up.

Itachi slowly got off the ground as well. "Okay…let's go..." Itachi said starting for the door Kisame followed and so did Kakashi.

"I have a feeling you're going to need help this time Itachi. I'm coming too." Kakashi said. Itachi nodded and they started towards Orochimaru's hideout again.

* * *

Three and a half days later…

The three walked up to the doors of Orochimaru's large mansion. Itachi frowned he didn't even bother using his hands to open the door.

He formed a few hand signs. **Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" **He shouted and exhaled a huge fireball that burned down the door. They walked in to and started down the hall and saw Kabuto running down the hall towards them to come and see what the noise was.

Itachi glared at him. "Where is Orochimaru?" He snarled.

Kabuto didn't answer and Itachi became angry. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!!!" Kabuto was again silent and Kisame was suddenly in front of Kabuto lifting him by the throat.

"Listen four eyes…yeah remember me? We're looking for that boy you kidnapped…now…you will take us to Orochimaru now." Kisame said pulling out a kunai and putting it to the white haired man's throat.

"Have I made myself clear?" Kisame asked.

Kabuto nodded and Kisame dropped him. "Very well follow me." Kabuto said. The three did as they were told while the man led them to the man that they thought had Sasuke.

Orochimaru paced the room. He needed that boy he needed the power of a Sharingan. Plus a new body would be nice especialy one so young.

Well he was younger than he had hoped. He was hoping at least a young man at about fifteen or sixteen but here he had a twelve year old. And he certainly couldn't go after the boy's brother. Orochimaru shivered at the thought of what could happen if he went after Itachi.

The pride of the Uchiha clan. Orochimaru knew that if he went after someone who was claimed so highly be his clan and other peole around then surely it meant no good trying to go after him. And a boy as young as Sasuke wouldn't know any really powerful jutsu yet.

Orochimaru hadn't stopped pacing the whole time he was in his thoughts. The door to his room suddnely opened and Kabuto walked in.

"My lord…um…we have a problem…"

"What is it now Kabuto?" Orochimaru said with a sigh.

Before Kabuto could answer Itachi's voice spoke. "Where's Sasuke you bastard." He asked as he, Kisame and Kakashi entered the room. Orochimaru's eyes widened and he became tense.

But he calmed himself. "But Itachi-kun…Sasuke's not here…anymore…"

Itachi glared and pulled out his katana but looked behind him when Kabuto spoke. "We had a couple of visitors…Kisame there might know them…"

"What are you talking about." Kisame asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hidan and Kakuzu were here."

Kisame's eyes widened. "What?!"

"They knocked us out and took the boy with them. Apparently you're old leader must want him for something." Orochimaru said with a chuckle.

Kisame glared at Orochimaru and formed some handsigns of his own. **"Water Style: Water shark bomb jutsu!" **He yelled. Suddenly a Shark made of water came out of his hands and struck Orochimaru in the chest and he went flying into the wall so hard the wall actually cracked.

Kabuto ran to help his master and Itachi smirked. **"Fire style: Pheonix Flower jutsu!!!" **Suddenly multiple fireballs came from Itachi's mouth and hit Kabuto dead on. And Kabuto crashed into Orochimaru hitting his head on the wall knocking him out.

"Let's go get my brother…Kisame…what was he talking about?" Itachi asked.

"Evidently two of the Akatsuki members came and picked up your brother...they most likely took him back to the leader…"

Kakashi frowned. "How many members are there?" He asked.

"Let's see…Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Konan… so that makes seven. Well plus Pein… so that's eight."

Itachi sighed. "And there's only three of us." He said softly.

* * *

A/N: Yay the end of the chapter we owe this entire chapter to Itachi is KICKASS, I didn't write any of it except for this little author's note here.


	5. Chapter 5

Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

'_Thoughts'  
_'_**Inner Itachi'  
**_'_Flashbacks'  
_'_**Dreams'  
**_"Talking"  
**POV  
**A/N: Author's Note

* * *

Chapter 5

Sasuke struggled violently against Kakuzu who was becoming quite annoyed with it plus muffled sobs could be heard from underneathe the gag. Hidan looked at Sasuke and glared. He got in Kakuzu's way of walking and Kakuzu stopped and glared at him telling him he better move.

Hidan leaned in so his face was mere inches away from Sasuke's. Sasuke stopped struggling and was so still one would've thought he was dead. Hidan smirked knowing he was scaring the boy shitless.

"Now listen here you little fucker. I have a fucking headache already…now you're going just going to sit there and shut the fuck up aren't you…?" Hidan said raising a hand and pushing Sasuke's chin up so he was forced to look upwards also completely exposing his throat.

He lifted his scythe and put the tip of one of the blades to Sasuke's throat. Sasuke hadn't given an answer yet and Hidan was becoming irate with him but he put his lady killer smile back on.

"…aren't you…?" He said pushing the blade into his neck slightly drawing blood. Sasuke winced and quickly nodded. Hidan twirled his scythe in between his fingers. "Good." He said and started walking again. Kakuzu also started walking now holding a frozen in terror Sasuke while he walked.

* * *

One hour later…

Kakuzu and Hidan walked into a rather large cave when they walked up to a wall Hidan formed a hand sign and said something. The wall opened like a door and they walked inside. Sasuke looked around it looked like some sort of secret hideout or something like in TV shows.

Sasuke saw a few people while they were walking what Sasuke found was strange was that they were all wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

One of them was a beautiful blue haired lady. She had a pretty face and had a white flower in her hair.

Another person he saw scared the hell out of him he looked like a giant plant.

Then he saw a girl with blond hair high up in a pony tail. It wasn't until the man stopped Kakuzu and talked to him for a second was when Sasuke realized that the girl was actually a guy. Sasuke was carried all the way through the base until they came to one certain door.

Hidan being the rude person he was didn't even bother knocking. He just opened the door and walked in. Kakuzu sighed and followed. The man inside was hidden by the shadows he was sitting at a desk reading some papers. Sasuke was terrified he had a feeling these people didn't have anything good in store for him.

The man hadn't heard them come in he was still reading. Sasuke couldn't help it he knew for sure he was going to die he started crying again though the sobs were more silent than before Hidan glared at him and was about to speak when the man in the shadows beat him to it.

"Ah Kakuzu…Hidan…you've brought the boy back I see…" The man said he walked out of the shadows revealing himself. He had firy orange hair and lots of piercings. This man motioned for Kakuzu to bring him over. Kakuzu started walking towards the strange man and Sasuke started to struggle.

"Its fine I just want to have a chat with you." The man said pulling off the tape that was on Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke was still crying but it wasn't because he was scared anymore.

He could now feel how bad he had hurt his wrists from trying to get the metal shackles off his hands. Blood was flowing from the two inch deep cuts and flowing down his hands seeping between his finger and also dripping onto the floor. Pein looked down at his hands and looked at Kakuzu..

"Kakuzu untie him." He said. Kakuzu reached down and snapped the shackles and they came right off his hands. "Alright Kakuzu you and Hidan are dismissed." He said but before Hidan and Kakuzu could turn around Sasuke shot up out of the chair making it clatter onto the floor and he ran for the door.

Hidan smirked and caught him by the back of the shirt and yanked him back into the room. Kakuzu set the chair back up and grabbed Sasuke again as he took him from Hidan.

"Please! Let me go! I don't want to die! I want to go home please! I don't want to be here! Please!" Sasuke said through sobs.

The other man sighed. "Hidan go get some restraints." Kakuzu shoved Sasuke into the chair again but more violently. Hidan came in a few seconds later with some leather straps and some rope..

He tied Sasuke's hands behind his back but not tight enough to make him bleed. He then wrapped one strap around his chest and to the back of the chair and buckled it tightly. Then he used the other one and wraped it around his midsection and tied that to the chair too.

"Please I just want to go home…" Sasuke said softly as more tears ran down his face.

The man waved Kakuzu and Hidan away and they left and shut the door.. Sasuke was trembling the man smiled and reached out to touch him

"My…you are a pretty little boy…" The man said running his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"W-What-" Sasuke started before he was cut off.

"I supose I should introduce myself. My name is Pein what is your name boy?"

"S-Sasuke…" Sasuke squeaked he was still terrified of this man.

"Sasuke…hmm…nice name…" Sasuke simply broke into tears again and the man continued speking. "…well now Sasuke…I imagine you are curious to know why you are here? Well I'll eplain it to you. You are here because I need you…I could use a Uchiha for my Akatsuki organization…a Sharingan user would make a great help…." Pein said calmly but suddenly his face turned serious. "…and we can do this two ways Sasuke…easy…or hard…whatever way you choose you are going to help me.. So I'll ask nicely and try to make this easy for you first…" Pein suddenly brought his face close to Sasuke's and it scared the shit out of the poor boy. "…will you join the Akatsuki?" He asked sharply..

Sasuke thought for a moment he didn't know what these people did but he had a feeling that they weren't nice people which meant they wouldn't do kind things. Sasuke knew he was going to regret this but he shook his head no. The man glared at Sasuke and pressed a button on his desk.

"Deidara come in here please." He said through what looked like a communicator.

The blond man that Sasuke had seen earlier came in. "Yes leader?"

"Why don't you take little Sasuke down to the cells for a while."

Deidara smirked. "Yes sir." He said and untied Sasuke then dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Kisame you used to be a member take us there so we can get Sasuke!" Itachi yelled.

"Itachi I can't I remember the password but the last I heard they changed it!" Kisame shouted.

"You're lying!" Itachi yelled.

"No I'm not! I'm sorry about you're brother I truly am but there is nothing I can do about it!" Kakashi looked back and fourth as the shark man and the teenager argued. Itachi swung his fist at Kisame but Kakashi appeared in front of him and caught the punch.

"Itachi listen to Kisame.. He's right they probably already changed it. But we promise we will find Sasuke. He'll be back here with you as soon as we find him okay?" Itachi hung his head and nodded slowly.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sasuke sat against the cold wall he was chained to the wall so that his hands were high above his head he was also blindfolded and gagged. His ankles were slso shackled together. The cell door opened and he heard a few people walked in. The blindfold was removed and he saw Hidan, Deidara, Pein and some guy with bright red hair.

Pein smirked and motioned for Hidan and Deidara to unshackle him. They grinned and did so then surprisingly Sasuke felt his clothes being stripped off his body. Sasuke's eyes widened and he started to struggled and started screaming in terror despite it was all muffled. The men in front of him undressed themselves and walked over to Sasuke.

"Who wants to go first." Pein asked.

Hidan started jumping up and down which was quite unusal for him. "I do!"

Pein nodded telling him to go ahead. Sasuke was trembling in fear he didn't want this he just wanted to be home with Itachi. Hidan roughly grabbed Sasuke and dragged him over to him. Sasuke struggled violently but it was no use. Hidan smirked and removed the gag in Sasuke's mouth then positioned himself by Sasuke's entrance then he thrust all the way inside the poor boy.

Sasuke screamed he could feel himself being torn in two. "Pleas stop! It hurts!!" Sasuke cried.

"Oh shut up you little fucker you deserve this I still have a headache from when me and Kakuzu fucking brought you here!" Hidan yelled.

Deidara was suddenly in front of Sasuke he lifted Sasuke's head and put his cock to Sasuke's lips. "Suck whore.." Deidara said with a sadistic smirk. Sasuke shook his head and Hidan took Sasuke's member into his hand and squeezed very hard on it.. Sasuke cried out in pain and Deidara took the chance to shove his cock in Sasuke's mouth.

He didn't even give Sasuke time to get used to it he forced his cock all the way down Sasuke's throat until it hit the back of it. Sasuke gagged he couldn't breath. Hidan started to play with his privates gently squeezing, fingering and licking his balls, and stroking his member. Sasuke cried this was becoming too much for him.

Deidara grabbed a handfull of Sasuke's hair. "Now suck!" Sasuke quickly did as he was told he didn't want this to go on anymore. He sucked and swirled his tongue around Deidara's large cock.

Deidara moaned in plessure and Sasuke felt sick. When Deidara finely came down Sasuke's throat he withdrew himself from Sasuke's mouth and before Sasuke could spit out the white fluids that had just been released into his throat, Deidara covered Sasuke's mouth and grinned.

"Swallow it." Sasuke let out a loud muffled whine and Deidara punched him in the side of the head. "I said swallow it whore!" Sasuke couldn't tell what he should do here he had two guys fucking him and his mind was so confused.

Sasuke slowly swallowed Deidara's cum he whined again this felt so uncomfortable. Sasuke didn't like this one bit he could actually feel the slimy substanc sliding down his throat. Deidara started stroking his hair gently.

"That's a good whore." Deidara said softly. Hidan stopped thrusting into him and pulled out a kunai. Sasuke's eyes widened and he screamed as loud as he could. Hidan smirked and dragged the kunai across Sasuke's small chest making the boy cry out.

He leaned in and started to lap up the blood finely after five more minutes of cutting and licking Hidan stopped and stood and walked over to his clothes. Deidara then moved back to behind Sasuke.

"Alright pretty whore it's my turn." Deidara said.

"Please! Don't do this…" Sasuke whimpered.

Deidara smirked and with one great thrust he slammed into the boy at full force making Sasuke scream.

"NII-SAN!!!!!" Sasuke cried out making Deidara freeze and look at Pein who was practicaly in shock. Pein suddenly snapped out of it and glared at Sasuke then stormed over to him and lifted his head and glared into his eye Sasuke was trembling from both fear and pain.

"What did you say?" He snarled.

"…please…I want to go home…I want to go home and see Nii-san please…"

Pein then smirked. "So you have a brother…there are two Uchiha's…interesting…" Pein said. "Continue Deidara."

Sasuke started sobbing hystercaly. "Please stop!" Sasuke cried as Deidara continued to fuck him.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Itachi, Kisame and Kakashi walked up to the Akatsuki entrance.

"So how do we get in." Kisame asked..

Itachi smirked. "The old classic way." He said.

He and Kakashi both did some hand signs and shouted out at the same time. **"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"** They both exhaled a large fireball and it melted the rock door.

Kisame blinked. "Oh." He said and followed the two inside the hideout.

"We're going to want to do this as silently as possible." Kisame said.

"I know we wouldn't want to get out numbered." Itachi spoke. Kisame and Kakashi nodded and they made their way down through the base until they heard screaming. Itachi quickened his pace but Kisame got in his way.

"I have a good idea where that leads."

* * *

A/N: Ok that is the end of this chapter and again we owe this to Itachi is KICKASS.


End file.
